Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Edition
Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Edition is a series of extended V-Cinema epilogues of Super Smash Strongest Battle series, after the series is the Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Before beginning the series is the Heroes Dimensions: Geiz Rebellion. Plot Continuity and Placement Characters 100 Main Characters *New Legendary Super Stars #Mario/Dr. Mario #Sonic the Hedgehog #Inkling Girl (Orange) #Son Goku #Vegeta #Luigi/Dr. Luigi #Blaze the Cat #Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One #Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O #Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build #Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz #Asuna Yuki/Asuna #Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid #Koh/Ryusoul Red #Hibiki Tachibana #Tsubasa Kazanari #Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z #Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed #Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess #Ichigo Hoshimiya #Aoi Kiriya #Ran Shibuki #Yume Nijino #Aine Yūki #Mio Minato #Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom #Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical #Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive #Hammie/Chameleon Green #Nono Hana/Cure Yell #Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade #Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi #Sticks the Badger #Raki Kiseki #Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol #Izuku Midoriya #Uraraka Ochako #Killbas/Kamen Rider Killbus #Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster #Noel Takao/Lupin X/Patren X #Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace #Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond #Omori Yuko/Cure Honey #Atsuko Kagari #Ruby Rose #Yang Xiao Long #Tanjiro Kamado #Nezuko Kamado #Shinra Kusakabe #Ren Amamiya/Joker *New Legendary Stupid Strange #Wario #Shadow the Hedgehog #Sunset Shimmer #Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden #Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) #Waluigi #Zero the Jackal #Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan #Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease #Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue #Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz #Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm #Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine #Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine #Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely #Inkling Boy #Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa #Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel #Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth #Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue #Asuka/AbareBlack #Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle/Zyuoh Gorilla/Zyuoh Whale #Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream #Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle #Katsuki Bakugo #Shoto Todoroki #Blake Belladonna #Weiss Schnee #Azure the Dragon #Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend #Gamerpen/Kamen Rider Nexus #Mezma/Kamen Rider Barlckxs #Cupcake Slash/Kamen Rider Zonjis #Medusa (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Zamonas #Zoe Star Pink/Kamen Rider Trfis #Regressa/Kamen Rider Metanacks #Toriko #Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form #Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin #Brain/Kamen Rider Brain #Baton Switch/Kamen Rider Faiz X #Tamaki Kotatsu #Senku Ishigami #Taiju Oki #Laala Manaka #Juvia Locksear #Lapinibernatus #Professor Mad Rabbid #Leonardo #Kamen Rider Ginga Other Main Characters *Team Mario and Sonic **Princess Peach **Princess Daisy **Amy Rose **Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O **Ohma Zi-O the Great *Smash Fighters **Morgana **Ryuji Sakamoto **Ann Takamaki **Yusuke Kitagawa **Makoto Niijima **Futaba Sakura **Haru Okumura **Goro Akechi **Kasumi Yoshizawa *Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew **Humane 20 ***Applejack ***Rainbow Dash ***Rarity ***Fluttershy ***Pinkie Pie ***Starlight Glimmer ***Sour Sweet ***Sunny Flare ***Sugarcoat ***Lemon Zest ***Indigo Zap ***Trixie Lulamoon ***Adagio Dazzle ***Aria Blaze ***Sonata Dusk ***Gloriosa Daisy ***Juniper Montage ***Wallflower Brush *Gamerpen Squads **Contralto/Kamen Rider Chalcos (Motif: Kabutech Riders) **Lily/Kamen Rider Futives (Motif: Futo Detective) **Mercy (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Kihazeros (Motif: Kikaider, Hakaider, Kikaider 01) **North Bridge/Kamen Rider Eights (Motif: Power Up 1, 3, 4) **Esbern/Kamen Rider Garoes (Motif: Kamen Rider Kuuga Manga) **Night Quill/Kamen Rider Tarubis (Motif: Amazons Gaiden Hotarubi) **Quillwrite/Kaiser System/Bikaiser *Kamen Riders **Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue **Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi **Eiji Tomari/Kamen Rider Dark Drive/Kamen Rider FutureDrive *Super Sentai **Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *Precures **Usami Ichika *Ultra Heroes **Gai Kurenai **Kazumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso **Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu **Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio **Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *Aikatsu Series **Aikatsu! ***Mizuki Kanzaki ***Otome Arisugawa ***Yurika Tōdō ***Sakura Kitaōji ***Kaede Ichinose ***Michelle Tachibana ***Asami Himuro **Aikatsu Stars! ***Hime Shiratori ***Lilie Shirogane ***Nana Hanahata ***Airi Amemiya ***Mei Kashiwazaki **Aikatsu Friends! *Sailor Moon *Ultra Warriors *Amazon Riders *Chouseishin GranSazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *Ryukendo *Jump Force **Soma Yukihira *Team Disney Princess *Little Witch Academia *Monster Squad *Tokyo Mew Mew *Symphogear *RWBY *Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic *Rabbid Resistance *Other Villains * King of Nightmare Forest Exetior/Kamen Rider Decade Dimension Demon/Exetior Monster Form * Queen of Nightmare Forest Demonica/Kamen Rider Diend Dimension Demon/Demonica Monster Form * Gohan Black (revived by Exetior)/Kamen Rider Dark OOO * Naumann Zougo (Because he is Gangler Monster) * Professor Mario/Kamen Rider Draco/Another Build * Professor Luigi/Kamen Rider Berotha/Another Cross-Z * Professor Wario/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk/Another Grease * Professor Waluigi/Kamen Rider Gi-O/Another Rogue * Professor Yoshi/Kamen Rider LostRogue * Professor Sonic/Kamen Rider Dark Lazer Turbo * Professor Tails/Kamen Rider Dark G3 * Professor Knuckles/Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Chaser Transcript Trivia * 100 Main Characters and Humane Twenty are traveling to The Nightmare Forest in the Thailand. * Debut of Build New World Form, Cross-ZBuild Vol Form, Cross-ZEvol (Overflow with the Hazard Trigger), Zero-One Amazing Hercules and Vulcan Tricking Bat. Gallery _rt__kamen_rider_decade_dimension_demon_by_jk5201_ddcyelq.png|Kamen Rider Decade Dimension Demon Ddbstqx-993b4cd4-9170-497e-94b6-25c6d5480c82.png|Ride Heiseigun (Ride Heisaber's gun model) Fluttershy offers Discord carrot-ginger sandwiches S7E12.png|Fluttershy offers Discord carrot-ginger sandwiches Discord reaching for carrot-ginger sandwiches S7E12.png|Discord reaching for carrot-ginger sandwiches Discord picks up sandwich crusts S7E12.png|Discord picks up sandwich crusts azure_the_dragon_by_noble_maiden_d5i7k7c.png|Azure The Dragon 01032f144e2f2fe7a492df60b6ce783e.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz X (Baton Switch ver.) Dd749t9-3c80a252-7d51-4965-beee-f7fc476b6236.png|Zion's Metal Build Ridewatch My Little Pony Gashat.jpg|My Little Pony Gashat EG2e3eBU0AAiJjE.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Tricking Bat EG6HNi-UYAA3FqB.jpg|Tricking Bat Progrise Key EG6HOk1UYAElHj-.jpg|A strategy to survive the endless battle. Shining Trigger.jpg|Purified Trigger Kamen_rider_build_lost_form_by_tokuheroes_dde3u9s-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Lost Form (Stella Nova ver.) kamen_rider_mad_build_by_wcher999_dde7nx5.jpg|Kamen Rider SmartBuild D9uDv1UVUAECQSs.jpg|Dragon Lava Fullbottle D9uDxXnUIAIdXrS.jpg gandr-1566539900306.jpg|Humane 20 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Trixie Lulamoon, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Gloriosa Daisy, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Brush) Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form and Zikan Yujoucorn.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form and Zikan Yujoucorn EGcduvzU0AAMt-8.jpg|Chopping Mantis Progrise Key EGXHR62XYAAzMtm.jpg|Kamen Rider Berotha EGiAdheUUAE0prJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Draco KR01-Amazing Hercules Progrise Key.png|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key KR01-Zero-Oneamazinghercules.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Amazing Hercules D29QX3nU0AA2902.jpeg|Kamen Rider Evol Amazons Form EEUvrSFUwAEBGr9.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz Justice Kamen Rider Killbus is holding Last Pandora Panel White (Adapter form).jpg|Last Pandora Panel White (Adapter form) New world fullbottle by mr memerald dd3li3q-pre.jpg|New World Fullbottle Darkness Trigger.jpg|Rogue Hazard Trigger Dd7p9az-f8442fa2-a44d-4123-bcf0-e9548228f23c.png|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Vol Form EIMKj2BWsAEIrJC.jpg|Lightning Rogue Knuckle EIMMUKZXsAAkYk0.jpg|Kamen Rider Lightning Rogue D2 tz1qVYAIU0rk.jpg|Ohma Zi-O the Greatwatch D2 ty3UUYAA6RpK.jpg|Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O the Great Ddhzuqy-066ef460-de7f-4c01-b381-1c8dc2116926.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O WozArmor EELd1NKUUAIW8ml.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Beginning Double (Stella Nova ver.) EEF8eEoU0AEv2BE.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Bonding OOO (Stella Nova ver.) EEBRBzvUwAAJ0I7.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Jetting Fourze (Stella Nova ver.) ED7qewxU0AES36e.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Magicing Wizard (Stella Nova ver.) ED3JfQlVAAAK-gE.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Dancing Gaim (Stella Nova ver.) EDx6x9MUcAU2eex.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Spining Drive (Stella Nova ver.) EDq8JHMUUAExHlJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Burning Ghost (Stella Nova ver.) EDlxw0HU0AAuFtW.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Exciting Ex-Aid (Stella Nova ver.) EDgn8xuUYAApaLQ.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Mixing Build (Stella Nova ver.) EDYDrq6UEAAY5Oi.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Timeking Zi-O (Stella Nova ver.) Kamen rider blood stalk by nikiludogorets-dca6k2m.png|Kamen Rider Blood Evol Ddandjy-cbb73a34-f307-41b5-ba2e-d91445d49ec8.png|Gi-O Ridewatch Ddak4z7-53ed55a7-1d71-4b58-b14f-55f595c1568b.png|Kamen Rider Gi-O Ddchodd-ac0e40ac-5fa9-42bd-b758-71090bbb9d61.png|Kamen Rider Gi-O Emperor Form EBf6R2nUYAAWUn3.jpg|LostRogue's Lost Bat Fullbottle Red Engine Gear.png|LostRogue's Gear Engine Lost engine mad rogue by spectrayt dd0x97t-fullview.png|Kamen Rider LostRogue 52408461 p0 master1200.jpg|Shift NEXTFormula Dark drive type special by negabandit86-d8z633y.png|Kamen Rider FutureDrive Discord showing Fluttershy a plate of cucumber sandwiches S4E26.png|Discord showing Fluttershy a plate of cucumber sandwiches D3jJbg1V4AIPx14.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-OTrinity is holding his Zeitdrei 73920037 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider EvolBuild Hazard Trigger, Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle and Build Driver.jpg EH-iEwUUUAQ-jqf.jpeg|Vulcan Fuwa Ridewatch (Isamu Fuwa's joke thinking) Ddkw2vh-6d9471ed-78c0-4db0-9c26-51bf0ed37975.png|Kamen Rider Evol Cobra Hazard Form DbWxu5VVQAANtDy.jpg|Nebula Hazard Trigger and FullFull BatBat Bottle EF2GDjiXkAE5hhg.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Sliding Penguin Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Super Hero Taisen Series